I love you both!
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: Yaoi/Hentai oneshot Naruto loves Sakura....and Sasuke, Sakura loves sasuke and Naruto and guess what? yep Sasuke loves them both too,.... What happens when Sasuke finds that out? naru/sasu sasu/saku saku/naru


_ here's a random oneshot from yours truly... i don't know i feel like with out a story to post up that i'm not alive glare damn addiction to Fanfiction lol So today i bring you a random hentai/yaoi three some with Team 7! oh baby oh baby oh! lol (and it's from scratch so if it sux don't hold it against me! I've never written a three some ...!!)_

**disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Naruto or it's characters so all you lil' lawyer people can put your legal forms and documents away!  
**Warning:** This has very heavy sexual content (only the best from my fans) Please no flaming!!

* * *

  
Sasuke watched his two teamates bicker from a far. How long had it been since he heard the noise? Well, really it was more calming then noisy, like the arguments between Naruto and Sakura made him feel alive. And after doing what he did, leaving his home to persue his goal of murdering his brother, he needed it. Oh if only he could just truly let his ex-teamates see him. Sasuke's hand lingered to just touch Naruto's fair skin or feel those silky pink locks run through his fingers again. But it was not meant to be, he presumed.

Below on the feild of grass near 3 log posts, stood an aggravated Haruno Sakura and at her feet sat a frustrated Uzumaki Naruto. They were sharing their daily argument of their old Sensei Kakashi and why he always came late. The blonde's shaggy unruly hair blew with the soft wind. It framed his thin scarred face, blue eyes as beautiful as ever, even though below it held a sort of sadness, invisible to an untrained eye, but Sakura was well aware of it because she too held that solemn feeling. "Kami Sakura-chan, I'm just saying that Kakashi-sensei comes late because he is with Iruka-sensei!" naruto defended his side of the argument.

"Naruto-kun, open your eyes you baka. Kakashi-sensei does this to piss us off, almost everyday since 3 years ago," sakura countered. Now that she was almost 16 her curves had grown, making her once flat chest a B cup and her slim hips more fitting for a female. Her green apple eyes were not as big like she had them as a child now they were sexy and cat like. The years had been good to the both, giving them a look that was more then cute but unbelievably lustful. Even though one thing very precious to them missed the impecaple transformation. Or should that be a someone? Sasuke, still to this day, made them want to cry and smile all at the same time. In their hearts they knew the love they held for him, that could never perish, even if he never came back to them. As if reading each other's train of thought, the 2 shinobi fell into the familiar depression. "It was so much better back then, wasn't it Naruto-kun?" Sakura whispered. It wasn't really a question since she knew the answer already. Tears welled in her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed. "It was better with him around."

Naruto slammed his tightly closed fist into the dirt causing a vibration throughout the earth. "Dammit don't even talk about that baka!!" Naruto growled. The mention of Sasuke brought something in Naruto to a boil. Sasuke was so much to him and having that walk away from you and the others that loved him, that just made Naruto so angry. But, truthfully he could never stay mad at the raven. Naruto will bring back Sasuke, not only for selfish desires but because he made a promise to Sakura.

A strangled sob escaped from the girls lips. "I- Oh Naruto!" She cried. She was still uncertain as to why she cried. Was it of her own longing for Sasuke? Or was it that she heard the hurt in Naruto's voice, that told her the story of unrequited love for the Uchiha boy? All Sakura knew was that both she and the kitsune loved Sasuke as much as they did each other. A love even they can't understand. Another cry caught in her throat.

Naruto jumped up from his sitting position and embraced the crying medical ninja. A lingering tear edged out from the corner of his crystal blue ocean eye. He hated seeing the girl cry just as much as he hated crying himself. "Shhhhh, I know, don't cry, please," he tried to comfort Sakura.

But really the soft tone words made Sakura cry harder. Naruto was always there for her, she loved him so much. "I love Sasuke..." she wimpered. "And I love you, too!" She choked out. Sakura leaned into Naruto, her tears soaking into his orange and black tracksuit. "I - I just don't know anymore."

Naruto took the girls lips with his own. They savored the feeling of each others warth before the blonde pulled apart. They had done this before. It wasn't long ago that they both realized the love they both shared for, not only, Uchiha Sasuke, but for one another. "I love you too Sakura-chan." Naruto said, holding in his tears. "It's hard loving that teme and each other, but we have each other for support, okay?"

Sakura nodded into his strong chest. She bitterly laughed. "It must be harder for you since you love a guy and a girl." Naruto only flustered in response. Sakura's laugh became more happy at the man who held half of her heart.

"Not funny," Naruto pouted.

On the far off branch of an Old Oak tree, sat a wide eyed Uchiha Sasuke. He couldn't belive what he just heard from the mouths of his old teamates. Had his ears decieved him? Had his eyes decieved him? Sakura and Naruto kissing?! The remembrance of it made his heart clench. He wanted each of them for himself. And they wanted him?! Was kami finally giving him something to make him happy?

His feet moved on it's own and before the movement even registered in his mind, Sasuke stood on feet away from Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke stood there now frozen, trying to think on his feet of what his next move would be. But, before something could pop into the raven's mind, A soft voice muttered his name.

Naruto cocked his head back as if trying to sense something. He felt this aura near him and Sakura that made his skin crawl. It was the familiar aura he had tried to forget but couldn't. "Sasuke?"

Sakura looked up at him with questioning eyes. "What is i-" but before she could finish she caught a movement in the corner of her eye. Slowly she turned her head to the left where a handful of trees stood. And apparently so did a raven haired, tall, light skinned, teenage Uchiha. "Sa-Sasuke-kun...?" Naruto's eyes darted to where Sakura was looking. The blue orbs grew in shock and anger.

That's just perfect, Sasuke had been caught. Well, he couldn't just stand there now, he had to do something smooth and quick. He was an Uchiha, and that clan never stalled what awaited them. "Naruto, Sakura," He said blank face. Sasuke sauntered towards them. But he was caught off guard when a flash of yellow speared him down to the grass.

Sakura ran toward the two, Naruto straddled over Sasuke. It was her wildest fantasy but thats not something she should be thinking about now. She was more wondering why Sasuke had suddenly showed up. She braced herself for a fight between the boys.

But instead of a fight, there was silence. Sasuke looked into the blue eyes of Naruto and his heart flipped. His hand snaked up to cup the scarred cheak and pulled Naruto in close. Their lips brushed against one another before Naruto couldn't hold in the impulse and practicully devoured the raven's mouth. Sakura ogled at the sight and felt a hit of a cold empty feeling like she was being forgotten. But just as her hopes were almost up a strong hand gripped her wrist and with a strong tug Sakura came crashing onto the boys, her lips inches away from sasuke's cheek. The raven pulled away from Naruto and moved to kiss Sakura.

The girl practically pissed herself at the mere feeling of those wonderfully tasty lips on hers. Naruto still confused as he pulled the two apart and gave the raven an angered stare. Sakura slapped the blonde across the head and mumble something like "I was enjoying that..." under her breath.

Sasuke smirked and it made Naruto want to smack it off and kiss it at the same time. "Sasuke!" the blonde growled. "Are you here to try to kill me again?!"

The question made Sakura cringe. Two times had Sasuke come so close to killing a man who loved both him and her. It hurt her just to think about it. "Naruto," she whispered his name, looking away as if afraid that what Sasuke's cold eyes would show would be amusement.

The cold eyes didn't hold any sign of humor, they instead seemed almost guilty. Sasuke never could kill Naruto because he loved the blonde with all his might. No. That was a lie he loved both Naruto and Sakura. They each owned his lonely heart, even if they know it or not. "No, I've come to say that I love you," Sasuke said as if it were the most normal thing ever. Naruto practically had a heart attack. His heart beat so quickly that he thought it would escape his chest. But, on the other hand, Sakura felt like her heart would break into millions of pieces. She was so happy that Sasuke loved Naruto but she couldn't bare the thought of not having either of them. It hurt so much that she needed to get away. But, as she stood up to run away and quick tug on her still gripped wrist made her come crashing back down. Her face was inches away from Sasuke's. "I love you too, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke felt like a heavy weight had been lifted fom his shoulders. He finally felt free to the two people he loved the most. Sakura, the girl that cared for him and had always fought to get his attention, the strong medical ninja who stole his heart. Naruto, the best friend he never wanted but couldn't deny, the Kitsune who ran with his dreams. He loved them both and, if he heard right earlier, they loved him too. He always thought he wounld never be able to love both, that his heart would be torn.

Sakura was crying again. Naruto sat up and pulled her up for a tight hug. "Is this a dream, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked

Naruto shook his head. "I hope not, Sakura-chan, my love," he whispered to her. Sasuke lifted a hand to the girls face and wiped the tear away.

It was the first time in both Sakura and Naruto's life had they seen such beautiful smile. That smile, soft and gentle, came from Sasuke. "It's no joke, I love you both," he said, his face had a light blush to to it, tinting that creamy skin. He had a small fright in him. "Can you both love me?"

Was that the ice prince Uchiha Sasuke... begging? Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe thier ears. It was like a dream come true. They never expected that when they woke up today and headed off to the training feilds, that thier precious raven would appear and confess his love to the both of them. "Are you kidding me Teme?! Of course we love you!!" Naruto practically yelled. (or what he considered yelling anyway)

"Oh Sasuke-kun for the longest time!" Sakura cried. She leaned back down and pressed her lips to the raven's. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the girl and nibbled on her lower lip. She gasped at the movement, Sasuke took that chance to shove his tongue into her hot cavern. He ran the wet muscle up the inside of her mouth, sending shivers down her spine. Sasuke looked above him to see Naruto. He was flustered and staring at the kissing couple hungrily. Sakura could feel the smirk press against her lips.

The raven's strong hand slid under the girls dress-like shirt, roaming against the creamy skin and cup a supple breast. Her eyes wided a fraction in surprise but then went half-lidded again. Sasuke pulled away from the girl and pulled off her shirt throwing it to the side. He studied the lovely body, a flat tummy and perfect breasts with hard nipples. He took her lips again.

Naruto, noticing that they were technically in public, started proforming hand signs and a blue like barriar hid them from the outside eye. The throbbing in his lower regions grew as the sight before him became more intense. The two people he loved were before him, making love. It turned him on so much. His hand reached down under his waist band, heading for his hurting memeber.

Sakura slid her hands under the white tunic Sasuke wore, sliding it off his shoulders. As she moved her lips to his neck he worked his hands on her little green shorts. He was getting annoyed at the troublesome clothing so he tore it apart, delicate white panties and all. Sakura hissed at the cold. But that wasn't the sound that caught Sasuke's attention. That sound happened to be the small whimper Naruto let out as his hand slowly massaged his own cock.

"S-Sasuke...Sa-Sakura!" Naruto Cried. Sakura heard the plea this time and pulled out of Sasuke's hold and shoved Naruto down onto the raven. The 2 men kissed hungrily, like their lives depended on it. Sakura bit her lip and cum dripped from her pussy onto Sasuke's pants. Sasuke bent both his knees up, lifting Naruto and Sakura, making them moan. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke to moan. He quickly unzipped his sweatsuit jacket and took it off throwing it to the side. His beautifully toned tan skin made Sasuke throb. Sakura reached around Naruto and ran her hands down the blondes chest feeling the strong body. Her fingers flicked at the brown nubs making them harden. "Ah!"

The girl forcibly turned the blonde's head and kissed him hard, possibly leaving some bruises. Naruto reached up and pressed her head closer against his, making the kiss deeper. A wet tickle against Sakura's perky nipple made her take a sharp breath. Sasuke smirked as he flicked his tongue at the girl's nipple. Then, just like he did to Sakura, the raven gave the same treatment to Naruto's nub.

The blonde boy and strawberry haired girl pulled apart and exchanged an evil glint with each other. Then, suddenly, they attacked Sasuke to the grass. The raven looked at them with surprise. But, the look became more mixed with ecstacy as two mouths took his nipples. Teeth nibbled on the tender skin and a soft sucking on the pink nubs made Sasuke bite back a moan. His member barely could contain itself in the fabric of his navy pants. He need them to disappear and the space between him and his two loved ones to become nothing.

As if reading Sasuke's mind, Naruto stopped the nipple play and motioned Sakura to stop also. Naruto and Sakura got off of Sasuke and the blonde started to slowly pulled down the other man's pants. It was so slow and teasing that it was unbearable to Sasuke. And when the fabric was all bunch around the raven's ankles Sakura took them off throwing it next to her shirt. Sasuke's cock was an angry red-purple, standing out against his creamy flushed skin, small droplets of white liquid dribbled down it. Naruto licked his lips."Commando huh?" Naruto laughed lightly. That huge member and Sakura wet pussy was making him insane, he needed to have them now.

Naruto, being the 'must get what I want or die trying' kinda guy, turned to his side and reached a hand down to Sakura's wet clit. He rubbed the bead making Saukra shudder in complete goodness. Next he let his free hand move to Sasuke's waiting dic and wrapped his fingers around it, massaging the organ. The two others moaned loudly.

Sakura closed her eyes and threw her head back. She moved her hands to her nipples and harshly rubbed them. "Naruto-kun..s-stop."

The blonde did as so, letting go of Sasuke's member also. Sasuke growled at the loss. But, Sasuke wan't fazed to long as Sakura straddled him. The girl positioned herself so his cock almost interluded her.

"Please Sasuke," she pleaded. the jut of her lower lip made Sasuke waste no time, not for such a beautiful girl like her. Sasuke flipped the position around, so Sakura laid against the grass. Slowly, and a bit painfully, he thrusted into her.

"Dobe," the raven bit through a groan, "let's go!" Sasuke thrusted a bit more into the girl. He leaned done to kiss her agape mouth befor averting his gaze at the still half clothed Naruto.

The blonde didn't get what Sasuke meant at first, but when his own cock twitched he got the picture. Teasingly, he slid a hand up Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke's skin prickeled at the touch. Sakura moaned loudly as Sasuke pushed the rest of himself in. It took Sasuke's consentration away from Naruto and back to Sakura, where he waited for her to say okay to continue. He didn't want to hurt her any more then he already had. So, while the raven was accupied, Naruto took his chance to wet 3 of his fingers with his own saliva and without notice pushed one into the other man's puckered hole.

"Ahh!!" Sasuke screamed. It was painful, but also felt so pleasurable. He looked down and saw Sakura give a small nod and he started a slow steady pace, in and out of her.

As Sasuke fucked the girl, Naruto added another finger, and then another. He scissored his slender fingers, apart and together, curling them, and even rubbing the sensitive skin in Sasuke. The raven bit back a moan with each movement. When Naruto thought the raven was ready, he removed his digits. Sasuke hissed at the empty feeling he now had. Naruto grinned happily. The look on Sakura's face told the kitsune of pure bliss and Sasuke gave that same wonderful expression. Naruto pulled down his tent pitched pants and boxers, then lined his hips with Sasuke's.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's wet cock against his ring of flesh and gulped. Sai definitely had no idea what he was saying when he called Naruto dickless, that's for sure. Right as Sasuke pulled almost out of Sakura, Naruto shoved into the raven harshly. The movement made Sasuke slam into Sakura who cried in ecstacy. "Sasuke-KUN! Oh Naru...!" She called out.

Naruto steadied himself to Sasuke's pace. In and out. In and out. The friction Sasuke was getting was so wonderful. He never thoght he could feel this good, not after such a childhood. But, here he was, with the 2 people he loved the most in all the world. Naruto felt himself at tears. Not since Sasuke left did he ever think his hands could feel Sasuke's creamy skin. After the raven left, Naruto's feeling cleared up and he took care of Sakura, his first and still love. Now he was watching the both in joyful motions. Sakura's eyes moved back and forth from Sasuke to Naruto's flustered features and saw their happiness. This was her most favorite dream. But this wasn't a dream! She was with the both of them seeing them happy, that made her happy.

Naruto fixed his position so he practicully sat sat under Sasuke, to get a better angle. It wasn't like Sasuke minded, he was loving every inch and move. Sakura's sexy body glissened with tiny droplets of sweat and it made Naruto reach around the raven to run up the girl's hips. She arched her back as the pace of sasuke's thrusts quickened. "More!" She pleaded. Her voice was so husky and lustful that the raven couldn't help but comply. Even Naruto went faster, though he wasn't in her, but again Sasuke so didn't mind. He wanted the kitsune to go faster anyway, though he would never beg.

"H-harder," Sasuke bit through a moan. Okay so Uchiha's can beg every once and a while. The thrusts became harder and frenzied. The sound of slapping skin and throaty moans filled the air so much that Sasuke doubted the barrier could hold in the noise.

Sakura gave in first. Her back arched up against Sasuke's. He kissed he viciously, making her scream in orgasm in his mouth. She rode it out the most she could, her leg cramped and she saw nothing for a spilt second. "I love you!" She moaned to whichever of them was listening, after Sasuke let go of the kiss so she could breath. The raven slipped out of the girl's pussy and now all attention was on his ass and it's violater.

Naruto angled his hips to the side so he could find Sasuke's special spot. He thrusted as hard as he could. Sasuke's eye's rolled back and he sreamed in bliss. The kitsune tried to grin through his grunts. He found Sasuke's sweet spot, and in good timing to, because he could feel the tightening in the pit of his stomach. Naruto aimed each thrust ruthlessly at the bunch of nerves.

Like a firework on the Fourth of July, Sasuke's cock splurted out a lot of cum. The white bitter liquid spattered against Sakura's body, as she watched in amazement as the scream mixed with whimper left Sasuke's lips. That had to be the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. The clenching of Sasuke's entrance around Naruto made him lose it and soon and after one strong hard thrust in he came, too. His seed spilled into the raven's inside's, hitting the prostate again. Sasuke's back arched and for the second time in the intercourse he came. Naruto road out the ejaculation. The men both created the most beautiful sounds ever. Scratch what Sakura said earlier. The sound of Naruto and Sasuke scream in ecstacy together was the sexiest thing she ever heard.

They collapsed onto Sakura in exhaustion. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and rolled over to the side as Sasuke rolled over to the other side of the tired girl. The blonde placed a chaste kiss on her dry lips. "Did you enjoy it, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"You have no idea..." Sakura sighed. She snuggled into her boys happily.

Sasuke held her close with one arm as the other hand linked with Naruto. The blonde looked up into his enticing onyx eyes, a sad frown gracing his pouty pink lips. "Are you leaving us again, after this?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gripped his hand as Sakura stiffened in fear. "Never,"Sasuke said bluntly. "I could never let myself do that again."

Sakura and Naruto let out the breath they didn't even know they held in. Naruto inched in closer to Sakura and watched her eyes flutter shut. "Good teme, or I would kick your arse so badly Orochimaru would feel it. I so don't do one night stands, Dattebyo!" Sasuke smirked at the old catch phrase.

Naruto's eyes shut and he and Sakura started taking deep breaths as their pants from earlier disappered. Soon enough they were deam in a peaceful sleep. Sasuke watched with amusement. 'No. I won't leave. There is no reason to ever leave you two ever again.' He promised, though they couldn't hear him. He to fell into a deep slumber. Thier bodies warmth combining into one and unison deep steady breaths lulled the raven to sleep.

* * *

  
About twenty minutes later, Kakashi poofed onto the field. "Yo," He said with a curt wave never looking from out of his dirty orange book. "I had to take care of a beached dolphin."

He expected angry yells and nearly touchable punches... but nothing, only silence. When he lowered his book to look around he saw nothing. "Where the hell are Sakura-chan and Naruto?!" He said somewhat shocked, though you couldn't tell by looking at his face since most of it was covered by a mask. Kakashi knew Naruto and Sakura had something together, but he also knew that there was some kind of relationship with Sasuke still in their hearts. And they are only 15-16 years old, they couldn't!... When he was their age he didn't... Okay so thats a lie. Kakashi at age fifteen was like a rabbit, he just kept going and going and going and going and-

Suddenly, knocking The jonin out of his 'fond' memories, what he believed to be a barrier, fell.

His only visible eye widened in a mix of shock, surprise, and 'Holy shit I got to tell Iruka-koi about this!' type look. Before him lay three sleeping teens. A tan blond with his orange pants around his thin ankles. A pink-haired medical nin with dried up white 'stuff' on her body. And a raven with a smile on his face. They all were intertwined with each other, happily in slumber. Kakashi was dumbfounded; one for the fact that he was looking at such a position and two because Sasuke was there ...smiling at that.

The silver-haired sensei ran a hand through his hair and tucked his book into his vest pocket. Crossing his arms over his chest he gave a smile (or what looked like one through his mask) with a sweat drop. "Geez this is new," he said. "I don't know if I should give you all the sex talk (a/n it's a bit late for that!) or bring you all to Lady Tsunade for her to handle..."

* * *

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! I love Kakashi ... comeone you knew it was coming.  
Hope you guys enjoyed my first attempt at any kind of threesome!!  
Please review good or bad!_

Beta by Tourniquet825

**Love Natsuki Lee**


End file.
